


Le secret des vestiaires

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [576]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Hütter is a creep, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Surprise Kissing, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David ne veut plus jamais être laissé seul dans les vestiaires avec son coach.
Relationships: Adi Hütter/David Abraham
Series: FootballShot [576]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Le secret des vestiaires

Le secret des vestiaires

  
David mord sa lèvre alors qu'il sent la main d'Adi sur ses hanches, glissant silencieusement sur son corps depuis déjà quelques secondes, ce n'est pas la première fois, mais ça l'inquiète de plus en plus, parce que ce n'est pas juste amical, parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'un entraîneur est censé faire avec l'un de ses joueurs, qui plus est avec le capitaine de l'équipe. David fait de son mieux pour s'éclipser, rejoindre Gonçalo et Lucas, et essayer de ne plus croiser le regard de l'autrichien... Il ne sait pas vraiment quand ça a commencé, mais il sait que ça a toujours été présent, depuis leur première rencontre, et que c'est devenu pire avec son carton rouge sur Streich. Il apprécie au moins le fait que personne dans l'équipe ne semble avoir remarqué, sinon ça serait pire de supporter les regards et les commentaires de ses coéquipiers.

  
David sent que ça ne va pas être aussi facile d'échapper à son propre entraîneur quand ce dernier se trouve seul avec lui dans les vestiaires après une séance d'entraînement. Il n'y a plus personne avec eux, et le pire est que seul Hütter a la clé du vestiaire, alors il est enfermé avec lui. David avale la boule dans sa gorge quand Adi pose sa main sur sa joue, son espèce de sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres, c'est l'inverse de rassurant. Il n'a jamais vraiment su expliquer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir près de lui, mais il n'a jamais vraiment eu totalement confiance en l'autrichien, il a ce genre d'intuition. Sa main s'accroche au banc quand Adi pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait bien compris que le plus âgé avait des vues sur lui, mais il aurait préféré que ça ne se réalise jamais. David ne répond pas au baiser, parce qu'il est sous le choc, parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un jour l'un de ses entraîneurs l'embrasserait.

  
Adi libère ses lèvres avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, David ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer, mais il ne peut pas rendre à son entraîneur son affection, parce qu'il est tétanisé sur le banc. Hütter rouvre les vestiaires, et David prend sur lui pour se relever et retrouver quelques forces pour en sortir, et finalement retourner chez lui. Il ne sait pas comment la saison va se terminer, mais il fera en sorte d'avoir toujours quelqu'un avec lui dans les vestiaires.

  
Fin


End file.
